Just a Dream
by Kage Youkai
Summary: InuAvaNaru crossover. Kagome wakes to find herself in a strange land. Upon waking, she finds that her travels had just been a dream. But was it really? KagZuko AangKatara Sokka? and others.
1. Awaken Kagome

_It is easy for her, to lie and say she hates you. Telling you that she loves you, well...that's different._

_Too bad Kagome sucks at lying._

"Inuyasha...sit." Kagome was tired. Kagome was _very _tired and getting annoyed. Also, Kagome was PMSing. She needed to get home. Fast. Before she had an accident. So she opted for the easy way out. Destroying the Feudal Era's landscape by digging Inuyasha 6 feet under. Laughing mentally, she thought to herself. _'He's litteraly digging himself a grave.'_ Not wanting to take the fight any farther, she ran. Yes, Kagome had gotten very good at her own method of 'Sit and Ditch' as she would sit Inuyasha then run as fast as she could to the well, the use her hands as she'd flip gracefully into it, smirking at Inuyasha as she desended into it's depths. Oh yes, that little trick had cost her many bumps and bruises.

"Mom, Souta, Grandpa! I'm home!" she called her normal greeting. But she didn't recive her normal receiving. No warm welcomes, no kind smiles and bear hugs. Just the same ominous silence. Confused, and slightly worried, Kagome approached the shrines door. Opening it carefully, she called again. "Hello? I'm home!" Fear slowly crept into her as she saw how old her house looked. Normally it was clean and well kept, always looking modern. But now...she didn't know what to think. Looking around, she saw something off, hidden under years of dust. Dark against the stark white walls, Kagome saw something that had become farmiliar to her. Blood. Lot's of it. It lead a terrible trail to the living room. She guessed that whoever this blood had belonged to used the wall for support as they tried to escape the terror that hunted them. Reaching the living room she found something that terrified her. A skeleton that wore her younger brother's clothes. Covering her mouth to stifle her scream, she stepped past the dead soul and kept waking till she was met with a skull that bore her mothers hair. Lying not five feet from the skull was her mothers skeleton. Not bothering to stay any longer she entered the kitchen. Blood soaked walls met her view, and bones scattered and broken everywhere. Her grandfather. Running from the house she sat down and curled into tight ball. Finally releasing the waterfall she had held for so long, she cried well into the night, till she fell asleep.

_'Kagome, it's time for you to awaken. Come home to us Kagome. Come home.' _A hauntingly broken voice called, cracked with age. Kagome atempted to move, to somehow comfort the sad person who called to her so brokenheartedly. _'Kagome, wake up. Child, please, awaken. You are needed now more than ever.' _Using immense effort, Kagome pushed open tired and unused eyes. She was met with a kind face of an elderly woman, whose eyes were closed in grief as tears slid silently down her cheeks. Feeling compelled to, Kagome reached up a hand and softly wiped the tears from the womans face. The womans eyes snapped open and stared at the girl in astonishment. "Is it really you?" the woman asked. "Where...am...I?" Kagome asked. She almost chocked. Her voice sounded slightly younger, she guessed she was around 14, instead of her previous 16 and a half. "Your in the water nation Kagome. Don't you remember?" the woman asked. "I...don't remember anything. I'm sorry." she said shakily. She still felt terribly weak, as if her own lean mucles hadn't been used in years. "Oh...my little Kagome. I'm so terribly sorry. It all started years ago, when the fire nation came on an attack. Many of our soldiers fought bravely, but the losses were terrible. You grew worried, as you had someone dear to you out there battling. You were struck down, and you never woke up. A coma that lasted 9 terrible years. You had only been five at the time. Your brother and sister, Katara and Sokka, were only three at the time. You are two years older than them. They don't really remember you Kagome. Never knew you. After you were struck down, we kept you locked up in the village shrine. We didn't know how you stayed alive so long, for we couldn't feed you, or let you drink." she said. Kagome tried to shove herself up, but the woman gently restrained her. Kagome looked to the woman with a hard look, and the woman backed off in shock. "I will train to use my muscles and become strong, then I will leave. Do you understand why?" Kagome asked. The woman looked astonished as Kagome shoved herself up, but her eyes softened. "Hai, I...understand." Kagome smiled warmly at her then, and the womans heart lifted.


	2. Escape

_Would you shut up? Just the way you talk makes me like you more and more. And I hate you for that._

"I'm leaving now." Kagome announced to the elderly woman, her grandmother, she supposed. It had only taken a month before she was able to move again like she used to. She wasn't as fast or strong as she had been, but it was better than nothing, and she was itching to leave. So, she did. She began to walk away from the place, and didn't look back. What was there to look back to? Her entire world, the one she belonged in, was gone. So she decided to travel, hoping to find a place in this strange world.

It was a few days later that she realized someone had been following her. Even then, the only way she realized it was when the stalker saved her from a nasty fall down a cliff. It was a girl, younger than herself, with brown hair and light green eyes. Her hair was tied back and parted on the side, so her hair covered her right eye. She wore earthy colors, that seemed to comoflague her. Her lightly tanned skin also hid her well. She grumbled slightly about having to save Kagome, obviously not happy about her cover being blown. "Maybe I should have let you fall, Ka-go-may." the girl said, getting annoyed that Kagome had screamed about getting her name right. "So, uh, whats your name?" Kagome asked. Sure, she was slightly annoyed, but this girl saved her. "Naga Imushu. And you are Kagome Higurashi." Naga said, startling Kagome. "You-you know about...my dream?" Kagome asked. "Dream? Didn't it feel to real to be a dream? Some of these fools may have forgotten about our strange past, but I haven't forgotten. There are many stories about a girl who was so powerful she possesed another who had just died. You _are_ Kagome Higurashi. You died the night that you discovered your family dead. It had been a blizzard, and you froze to death. Thousands of years later a girl was born. And your soul possesed her the moment she died from the attack from the fire nation. The body fed off of your spiritual power, enabling it to heal itself and allowing you to live again. At least, that's what I hear." Naga said. "You seem well informed. Tell me all you know about the past years that I was dead." Kagome said. Naga shrugged. "There isn't a whole much to tell. After a couple hundred years, humans discovered scrolls that held ancient ninja techniques, and thus began our downfall. We created ninja, and we grew strong. We lost guns and nukes, but we gained something more deadly. Jutsu. Ninja split into different nations, the main ones being elemental nations. The fire nation, The earth Nation, the Water nation, the wind nation, and the shadow nation. Shadow was wiped out only 500 years ago, and thus began the Bending Nations. We fail to acknowledge our ninja heritage anymore. Thus we lost all powers of Jutsu, besides our elemental jutsu. Then the nations began to feud. Thus we gave birth to Avatars. A sacred one who could control all of the elements that still were used. They only come in the greatest time of need though. Fire nation grew strong, and began to try and take over all other nations. So, now we have a new Avatar, to help us through these warring times. Satisfied?" Naga ended her speech by opening her eyes and cocking an eyebrow. Kagome nodded as she tried to take it all in. Naga had just summed up about three thousand years worth of struggles. "Does...the..." Kagome started. "Well exsist still? Yeah, it should. But it's somewhere in the fire nation. You up for travelling?" Naga asked. "I'm up for anything!" Kagome said determinedly.

When Kagome said she was up for anything, she didn't think that she'd have to travel non-stop at an unbelivable speed, through all kinds of crazy places. And Naga was getting imapatient with how slow Kagome was moving. "Do you need me to pick you up or something?" she asked, watching Kagome warily as she struggled to breathe and keep up. "No. I'm fine." Kagome insisted. Naga sighed as she watched Kagome stumble slightly. This had seemed to become routine for the past three days. Frankly, Naga was surprised Kagome had made it that far. "Look Kagome, I'm impressed with you. But you need a break." Naga said, and hoisted Kagome on to her shoulder. Kagome gave up and rested while the nin girl ran as fast as she could, which was pretty damn fast. Before Kagome knew it, she was asleep.

"Kagome, we have a problem." She awoke to Naga's soft and urgent whispering. Kagome saw that it was nighttime, and they were in a small forrest. And there were three voices. "Where the heck are we?" one of the voices asked, loudly. Another silenced him quickly, saying "Shut up before you attract attention. We need to get a feel for our surroundings." it was a males voice, distinct and slightly annoyed. "Yeah, we need to watch out. There might be something out there." a girls voice said. "Something? Is that an insult!" In Kagome's dazed mind, she felt that she had done the right thing. In Naga's mind...well, she was going to kick Kagome's ass if they made it out of this one.


End file.
